


He's my friend

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Basically just the last like, 15-20 minutes of Captain America Civil War





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally started writing this, because I am a major Stucky, StevexBucky shipper, and I wanted to see how Civil War would have gone if Stucky was canon. Didn't change much, and I decided to switch the goal around. It became more of a way for me ro practice writing fight scenes. I still have a copy of the Stuck version, and I can upload it if you want

It was a long fight, but Steve and Bucky had made it to the Quinjet, at the expense of leaving their teammates behind at the airport. Steve felt guilty for leaving them behind, but they knew there was only one way for him and Bucky to make it to Siberia and catch up to Zemo, and that was to leave them. The flight was silent, both men taking in what they had just done. But suddenly Bucky broke that silence from the back of the Quinjet.  
“What’s gonna happen to your friends” he asked, sounding as guilty as Steve felt. Steve thought for a moment, wondering the same thing himself.  
“Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it” he replied, knowing it was him who brought his friends into whatever consequence they would be facing, it would be his job to get them out.  
“I don’t know if I’m worth all this to you” Bucky said suddenly, voice filled with self-doubt.  
“What you did all those years, it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice” Steve replied, not knowing what else to say.  
“I know, but I did it” Bucky replied, voice full of guilt and self pity. Steve, not knowing what to say or do, turned back to look out the front, and continued to fly.  
After a long fly, they finally reached Siberia, and landed not far from the compound. Bucky found a pull out compartment of guns labeled Romanoff, and grabbed one. He walked back over to join Steve as he activated the door.  
“Remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach on the back of that freezer truck?” Steve asked, remembering that all of a sudden.  
“Is that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?” Bucky asked, remembering the exact same thing, bringing a smile onto Steve’s face.  
“You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a red head” Steve replied, smiling more, remembering how hard Bucky tried to win that bear.  
“What was her name again?” Bucky asked, smiling back at Steve.  
“Dolores. You called her Dot” Steve replied, looking down awkwardly.  
“She’s gotta be a hundred years old right now” Bucky replied, looking at Steve.  
“So are we, pall” replied Steve, looking back at him. Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and squeezed tightly. They looked at each other, smiling widely. They exited the jet together and walked to the entrance of the compound, finding the door already open, telling them Zemo was already there.  
“Can’t have been here more than a few hours” Steve said, noticing the door.  
“Long enough to wake ‘em up” Bucky replied, knowing in the amount of time Zemo could have been here, he could have woken the rest of the Winter Soldiers from their cryo sleep. He and Steve entered the compound together, leaving the outside cold for a slightly less cold inside. They stepped into a small elevator together, only enough room for them to be about a foot and a half apart. They stood facing each other in a silence.  
The doors slid open as the elevator came to a stop. Steve turned to Bucky, nodded, bent over, grabbed the grate, pulling it upwards, and letting them out. They both walked out together, slowly and cautiously. Bucky aimed his gun to the gate walls as Steve side walked, facing his shield to the opposite wall, in case any Winter Soldiers attacked them. They made it across the hallway to the small steps, and began walking up. Before Bucky reached the top step, a loud noise broke the silence of the hallway, coming from the elevator.  
They turned around together, Bucky, a few steps above Steve, aimed his gun at the elevator, Steve pulled the shield higher up on his face, making only his eyes unshielded. A sound of metal creaking was heard throughout the hallway.  
“Ready?” Steve asked Bucky, making sure they were both ready for a fight, if one showed up from the elevator.  
“Yeah” Bucky replied, gun still aimed at the elevator, ready to put his sharpshooter skills to good use. The elevator door was pushed open, and both men could see the chest glow of Tony Stark’s Iron Man suit. Steve lowered the shield slightly, but only to his chin as the Mark 46 suit helmet lowered, revealing Tony, who walked closer to the pair.  
“You seem a little defensive” he said, still slowly approaching Bucky and Steve. Steve lowered the shield a little lower, to his lower neck, and slowly walked toward Tony as well.  
“It’s been a long day” Steve said, still slowly approaching Tony.  
“At ease, soldier. I’m not currently after you” Tony called to Bucky, still holding his place at the top step, gun pointed at Tony. Considering the only times he’d interacted with Tony, they’d fought while he was under Hydra’s influence, and he’d tried to take him into custody at an airport in Germany, Steve couldn’t blame him.  
“Then why are you here?” Steve asked defensively, still slowly approaching Tony, shield still at his neck. Tony shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  
“Maybe your story’s not so crazy” he replied, looking at Steve, who was still holding up the shield.  
“Maybe” Steve said back. Tony looked away, obviously thinking about how to word what he said next.  
“Ross has no idea I’m here, I’d like to keep it that way. Otherwise I gotta arrest myself” Tony continued, slightly joking.  
“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork” Steve replied, lightening the mood slightly, and lowering his shield to his side. “It’s good to see you, Tony”  
“You too, Cap” Tony replied, nodding once, a truce being made. “Ech, Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me. There’s a truce here, you can drop…” Tony continued, seeing Bucky still had his gun pointed at Tony. He looked over at Steve, not trusting Tony. Steve lowered his arm, telling Bucky he could trust Tony, for the time being. Bucky lowered his gun, and the three of them continued through the compound.  
They entered a large open room, Tony entering first, scanning for heat signatures, and using his left hand as a light. Bucky entered close behind, gun at the ready, in case the other Winter Soldiers came at them, Steve bringing up the rear, shield held up, ready to protect himself if he needed to.  
“I got heat signatures” Tony said, scanning the room.  
“How many?” Steve asked, shield up and ready.  
“Uh, one” Tony said, sounding slightly confused. They continued further into the room, Bucky on Steve’s left, gun still ready to fire at a moments notice. Suddenly, the room was illuminated by the lights of the cryo tanks of the other Winter Soldiers turning on. As the trio slowly walked closer, they noticed the bullets holes in the tanks, and heads of each Winter Soldier. Zemo’s voice could be heard on the intercom of the room, though no clear indication as to where he was.  
“If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?” he asked, as Bucky stepped closer to the closest tank to him.  
“What the hell?” Bucky asked quietly, adjusting the grip on his gun, holding the scope closer to his face.  
“I’m grateful to them, though. They brought you here” Zemo continued, as a light in a bunker at the end of the room turned on, illuminating his face, revealing himself to the trio. Tony aimed his right hand repulsor at the bunker window as Steve threw his shield at it. It bounced off, and returned to his hand. He caught it and placed it back on his arm.  
“Please Captain, the Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-one hundred rockets” as the trio continued further into the room.  
“I’m betting I could beat that” Tony said, sounding like he was offering a challenge.  
“Oh, I’m sure you could, Mr. Stark, given time. But then you’d never know why you came” Zemo replied, not losing the calm tone in his voice.  
“You killed innocent people in Vienna, just to bring us here” Steve said, walking up to the glass of the bunker, facing Zemo up close. Zemo simply smiled at him.  
“I’ve thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, I followed you. But now that you’re standing here, I just realized, there’s a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. Haha, how nice to find a flaw” Zemo said, still keeping his calm tone, not phased by the look in Steve’s eyes.  
“You’re Sokovian. Is that was this is about?” Steve asked, catching on to his accent, thinking Zemo possibly wanted revenge for what happened in Sokovia.  
“Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No, I’m here because I made a promise” Zemo replied, his eyes softening, looking sadder, but not by much. Steve caught on to the look, realizing this was about something worse.  
“You lost someone?” he asked, recognizing the look in Zemo’s eyes. It was a look he’d worn often after losing Bucky to a drop from a train. After discovering all his old friends were dead when he woke up in the ice. After finding out Peggy had died in her sleep.  
“I lost everyone. And so will you” Zemo replied, nodding slowly, eyes looking sad, but filled with revenge. He turned his head to something unseen, and inserted a tape, and pressed play, judging by the sounds that werheard over the intercom. A television turned on, showing the date, 16 Декабрь 1991, December 16th 1991. Steve turned to the TV, and back at Zemo, before approaching the tv cautiously.  
“An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within, that’s dead, forever” Zemo continued, as everyone approached the television.  
“I know that road” Tony said, as he looked at the screen, now showing a surveillance camera footage of a road. “What is this?” He asked Zemo, noticing the date on the tape. Zemo remained silent as the tape continued playing. As they watched, a car crashed into something on screen, and a motorcycle rode up next to it, and parked. Steve looked over at Tony, knowing what this was, and knowing Tony would not react well. Bucky looked down, not able to look at the video, already knowing what it was.  
He remembered what happened. Howard Stark, crawling out of the car on all fours, not able to stand, as he slowly walked towards him. Bucky, grabbing his head by the hair, raising it to face him, as he raised his fist, and lowered it slightly, as he caught sight of the man’s face.  
“Sergeant Barnes” Howard said, as he saw Bucky’s uncovered face. Bucky remembered the man saying that, but it had meant nothing to the Winter Soldier. It meant everything to Bucky. He remembered punching Howard’s face in over and over, killing him quickly. He remembered picking up Howard Starks dead body and placing it back in the driver’s seat of the car, setting his head on the steering wheel.  
He remembered Maria Stark calling her husbands name weakly from the passenger's seat. He remembered walking to the passengers side of the car and reaching his hand out, grabbing the neck of Maria tightly. He remembered squeezing the life out of her body. He remembered everything.  
Steve watched from behind Tony, though he didn’t need to see the video. He knew that whoever was the one killing the Stark’s, wasn’t Bucky. It was the Winter Soldier, not Bucky. It was the man under Hydra control, not Bucky. He looked at Tony, standing in front of him, as Tony turned and faced him. Tony lunged at Bucky, who backed away, as Steve grabbed him, stopping him from hurting his friend.  
“No, Tony” Steve said, trying to keep him from lunging at Bucky. Tony turned back to face Steve.  
“Did you know?” Tony asked, a look almost praying that he could trust Steve.  
“I didn’t know it was him” Steve answered calmly, knowing he had to try and keep Tony calm  
“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?” Tony asked, looking beyond pissed. Steve looked back, exasperatedly.  
“Yes” he answered, not being able to lie to his teammate. Tony backed away from Steve, a betrayed look on his face. Tony turned from Steve, and looked back at the TV screen, with a look on his face that looked almost defeated, before hitting Steve hard across the face with his left hand, as his helmet covered his own, sending him flying backwards from the force. Bucky, responding immediately, raised his gun to begin firing at Tony, who raised his hand and fired a repulsor blast from his right hand at Bucky, blowing the gun from his hands.  
Bucky rushed to Tony, throwing a metal punch at Tony, who caught his fist with his right hand before he received the blow. Tony threw Bucky’s fist aside, grabbed Bucky’s throat with his left hand, and fired up his jet boots, sending himself and Bucky across the room. He slammed Bucky into the floor, and while Bucky was still disoriented, he slammed his right foot down on Bucky’s upper metal arm. He aimed the right hand repulsor at Bucky’s face, and almost fired, before a shield hit Tony’s helmet, thrown hard by Steve, causing Tony’s whole body to move to the left just enough for the blast to miss Bucky’s head. Tony turned his head to see Steve catching the shield while running at him fast. Tony stood up and slowly approached Steve, who took the shield, and body-slammed Tony in the chest with it, sending him flying back. Tony leaned his body forward, dragging his left hand and both his legs to slow his momentum to a stop.  
Tony fired up his jets, flying at Steve, slamming his right elbow into Steve’s shield, knocking him back several feet. Two flat circle shaped objects were shot from the top of Tony’s right hand, connected in midair, and wrapped themselves around Steves ankles. Bucky, after getting up off the ground, landed a punch with his metal hand on Tony’s chin. Tony, recovering quickly, grabbed the front of Bucky’s shirt, and firing off his jet boots, launched both men into the air across the room.  
Tony slammed Bucky into a wall, holding him there with his left hand, starting up the repulsor on his right hand. Bucky grabbed the hand and aimed it away from his face, struggling to keep it away. Bucky began squeezing the hand, harder and harder, until the repulsor on the hand broke, powering it down.  
Tony, escaping Bucky’s grip, raised his right fist, a missile port revealing itself, as Bucky grabbed the arm, aiming the missiles away from him. They fired, flying into a structure on the wall, exploding, and blasting bits of the structure into the air. Steve, hitting the restraints on his ankles with his shield, successfully broke them, and got up, finally being able to aid Bucky in the fight against Tony. He ran to Bucky’s aid, leaping over the railing around the center of the room, as the structure Tony shot, collapsed, sending the whole room into chaos.  
Steve slid out of the way of the debris, using his shield to protect himself as Tony, who’d lifted Bucky into the air, threw him to the ground, and tried to avoid the debris. Bucky toppled to the ground, not being able to roll safely while Tony got hit by a piece of debris, and crushed underneath it. Bucky stood up, keeping his head low. He locked eyes with Steve, who looked unharmed by the collapse.  
“Get out of here!” Steve shouted, pointing to the exit of the room. Bucky stood up and ran to a panel on the wall. Tony flew over and blasted at the panel with his right hand, as Steve jumped between Tony and the panel. Bucky pressed a button on the panel, and the roof began to open. He looked up, to make sure the roof was opening, and began running for the stairways that led to the roof.  
Tony fired up his jets, hovering over the air, looking at Steve.  
“It wasn’t him, Tony! Hydra had control of his mind!” Steve shouted, trying to convince Tony to let Bucky go.  
“Move!” Tony said, not caring, as he blasted his way past Steve.  
“It wasn’t him!” Steve repeated, grabbing Tony’s right foot with his right hand in mid-air, keeping him from flying to hurt Bucky. He rammed the shield into the jet of the right boot, disabling it, keeping him from flying upwards. Steve rushed towards Tony, to keep him from trying to get Bucky, but a laser revealed itself from Tony’s right arm. Tony used it to cut the wall above him, causing it to fall, blocking Steve’s path from him and Bucky.  
Bucky continued to climb up to the roof, looking down every now and then, seeing Tony slowly make his way upwards towards him. He noticed Tony’s right jet boot was damaged, slowing him down significantly. But not slow enough, as Tony quickly caught up with Bucky, kicking him in the stomach with his right foot, as Bucky worked to get up on the next platform. He flew back to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, and falling onto the platform below.  
Tony aimed his right repulsor at Bucky, just as Steve backflipped onto the platform Bucky was on. Bucky shielded his face, as Steve landed in front of him, using his shield to protect them both, as Tony fired the repulsor. The blast ricoched off the shield, and hit Tony square in the face, sending him flying back into the opposite wall. He fell onto the platform several feet below him, hitting it with a heavy klunk, damaging the left eye of his helmet. Bucky stood up as Steve looked over at Tony.  
“He’s not gonna stop. Go” Steve said to Bucky, while looking at Tony. Bucky turned and continued upwards towards the exit. Steve grabbed a small, cylindrical object from his belt, and stuck his shield to his back, as Tony stood up. He fired up the jets, and flew upwards. Steve jumped from the platform, firing the cylindrical object, which happened to be a grappling hook. It wrapped around Tony’s neck, pulling him down with Steve, hitting a platform on the way down.  
Tony aimed his right hand upwards, seeing Bucky was close to the exit. Steve threw his shield at Tony, who seemed to expect that, as he turned his head, and shot down the shield in midair with his left hand. Steve watched it as it fell, until it hit the ground below. Tony turned his head back to Bucky, almost to the exit, a missile revealing itself from his right arm.  
Just before Bucky made it, Tony removed his helmet and fired the missile. It flew straight, and hit the hinge of the roof opening. The opening closed shut, almost crushing Bucky, had he not dropped onto the platform below him. Tony started up his jets and flew to Bucky, who grabbed a metal pipe and bashed Tony across the face with it. Tony recovered quickly and attempted to punch Bucky with his right hand, Bucky ducking underneath, to avoid the fist.  
Bucky tried to hit Tony with the metal pipe again, but Tony grabbed the pipe, pushed it out of Bucky’s hands, and reached out, hooking Bucky’s neck under his left elbow.  
“Do you even remember them?” Tony whispered to Bucky, voice full of hate for Bucky. Bucky’s heart dropped, remembering everyone he ever killed. He could hear their screams when he slept at night. He could feel their bloods on his hands, never washing away.  
“I remember all of them” Bucky answered, voice full of regret and despair. He forced Tony’s body around, with his arm still under Bucky’s neck. Bucky kicked his legs off the ledge, causing them both to fall of the platform. On the journey down, Steve jumped from the platform he stood on, grabbing onto Tony and Bucky as they fell, now falling with them. They hit a wall as they fell, and Bucky dropped, falling out of Tony’s arms. He landed on a platform, while Steve and Tony continued falling until they hit the ground, Tony rolled off to the left side of the room they fell into, Steve rolled to the right side, closest to the exit.  
Bucky rolled onto his side while on the platform, to see Tony climbing over to where Steve landed. Steve stood up slowly, getting his bearings together.  
“This isn’t going to change what happened” he said, looking at Tony, tired, but still ready to fight on for Bucky.  
“I don’t care. He killed my mom” Tony responded, voice filled with determination to get his revenge. He fired up his jets, and flew at Steve, throwing a punch with his right hand. Steve used his right arm to protect himself from the metal punch aimed for his head, still getting hit in the process. He recovered quickly, and reared up, punching Tony across the face with his right fist.  
Tony came back around with a return punch using his left hand, hitting Steve right across the face. Steve used the momentum transferred to his body from the punch to gain the upper hand on Tony. He threw a punch with his left hand, hitting him right across the face, then, while Tony was still disoriented, he reached both arms out, hooking his right elbow under Tony’s neck, and using the left as a support. Tony reached out his left hand and aimed it at the ground, firing off the jet, launching himself and Steve off the ground, getting Steve to release him.  
Tony activated all the jets to keep himself from toppling to the ground like Steve, who landed a few feet from where they’d been fighting. Tony landed himself down next to Steve, lying on the floor, recovering from hitting the ground. Tony quickly leapt up, kneeled over Steve’s torso to pin Steve down, and aimed a punch with his right hand at Steve’s face. Steve, reacting quickly, moved his head to the right, to avoid getting a metal fist in his face. Tony threw more punches, now using his left hand, striking Steve across the face twice.  
Before Tony could strike Steve again, Bucky launched himself at Tony from behind, Steve’s shield in hand, using it as means to get Tony off of Steve. Tony was pushed off of Steve by force, landing on his back. He aimed his left repulsor at Bucky, firing at him. Bucky, acting quickly, raised the shield to protect his face, the blast bouncing off the shield. Steve stood up at the same time as Tony.  
Bucky, seeing Steve stand, tossed him the shield, Steve catching it as Tony aimed a right punch at Bucky. Bucky ducked under Tony’s arm, avoiding the punch. Tony, still full of momentum from the punch, used it to turn himself around to face Bucky. Bucky used his metal arm to punch Tony in the face, and while he was still disoriented, he kicked him in the abdomen with his right foot. Tony staggered closer to Steve, who moved closer to get a better shot at Tony, spinning himself around, using the momentum to strike Tony across the face with the shield.  
Tony acted quickly, throwing his right fist at Bucky, who caught it in his metal arm. Using his other hand, Tony punched Bucky in the face, as Steve went to hit him with the shield, Tony raising his arms in defense. Bucky, recovering from the punch, lifted his right leg up, and kicked Tony on his left hip, sending Tony down onto his left knee.  
Steve, seeing an opportunity, threw Bucky the shield while Tony fired off his left repulsor, missing Steve and hitting a wall. Bucky caught the shield with his metal hand, and used it to hit Tony in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, giving Steve an opening to punch Tony across the head with his left fist. While Tony was still disoriented, Bucky tossed the shield back to Steve. Steve caught the shield as Tony aimed his left repulsor at Steve, firing it, and hitting him in the chest, throwing him back into a wall.  
Bucky, seeing Steve get thrown back, went into a rage-like mode, aiming a right handed punch at Tony, who caught it in his left hand. Bucky used his free, metal arm to punch Tony across the face, causing him to release his other arm. That gave Tony the freedom to punch Bucky across the face with his now free, right hand, and while Bucky was still disoriented, Tony quickly brought his other hand around, and punched Bucky across the face again.  
Bucky, recovering quickly, brought his arms up, blocking Tony’s next punch, allowing Bucky to use that momentum to spin around. Tony brought up his left hand, and charged up the repulsor, aiming it at Bucky. Bucky moved out of the way quickly and grabbed Tony’s arm as the repulsor fired, forcing Tony’s arm to move away from Steve, still on the floor. Bucky led Tony’s arm upwards until it was almost directly above them. Tony stopped firing, and Bucky took the opportunity to punch Tony in the chest, pushing him into the wall.  
While Tony was still disoriented, Bucky took the upper hand, rushing at Tony, placing his right hand on his face, the other keeping Tony against the wall. Bucky forced Tony’s face to the wall, using his hand to keep it there, and brought his left hand to Tony’s chest, pushing his hand towards the suits arc reactor. Tony brought up his right arm to try and push Bucky away, but with his limited mobility, there wasn’t much more he could do. Bucky moved his metal arm back to the arc reactor, digging his fingers into the sides of it, trying to remove it, or destroy it. Tony placed his right hand on Bucky’s wrist, trying to get him to stop.  
Bucky continued to dig his fingers into the arc reactor, still pushing Tony’s face against the wall. Tony built up the energy in the chest repulsor, and fired it, blasting Bucky back several feet, and destroying his metal arm, leaving only the shoulder, with wires and bits of metal on the bottom. Tony approached Bucky, who was looking at his arm in shock. He started up the left repulsor, and fired it at Bucky, hitting him on the left side of his torso, sending him flying through the air even further, landing next to Steve, who was getting up.  
Steve looked at Tony with more anger than he’d felt in over seventy years. He quickly stood up and ran at Tony as fast as he could. Tony tried stopping him with blasts from his left repulsor, but Steve used his shield to deflect them all. No more than 2 feet from Tony, he stopped as Tony shot at him with a continuous beam, the shield deflecting it, the beams going all around the room.  
As soon as Tony stopped firing, Steve ran at him, pummeling him with punch after punch, using the shield to help him fight, not slowing down at all, continuing to beat Tony. Just as Steve was about to hit Tony with the shield again, he caught it in his right hand, stopping Steve in his tracks.  
Tony used his left hand repulsor to send the shield flying, out of Steve’s grasp, and as Steve went to punch him, he held out his right arm, blocking the punch and used the movement to help him turn around completely, dropping as he turned. When he got around to facing Steve again, he had dropped down to one knee and shot his left repulsor directly at Steve’s stomach, sending him flying back, landing next to Bucky, all the fight knocked out of him.  
Tony set off his jets, and flew at Steve, left hand ready to punch him. Steve brought up his right arm, blocking Tony’s hand. Tony found an opening, and used his free right hand to punch Steve in the side. Steve tried to throw a punch with his right hand, but missed Tony’s face, giving him a chance to use his left elbow, and elbow Steve in the face. While Steve was still recovering, Tony threw a right uppercut, hitting Steve under the chin, and while Steve was still reacting, he brought his left repulsor up, and fired at Steve’s stomach, sending him onto his knees. Steve, still not giving up, sat up, facing Tony.  
“He’s my friend” Steve continued, knowing there was no stopping Tony.  
“So was I” Tony said, voice heavy with betrayal. He reeled back his right hand, and punched Steve hard across the face twice, sending him on all fours. Steve coughed, blood falling from his mouth, as Tony grabbed his left shoulder, and throwing him back, causing him to hit two rock walls.  
“Stay down, final warning” Tony said, voice almost saying, please don’t make me do this. Steve, not ready to give up, stood up slowly, tired, but clearly still ready to fight for Bucky.  
“I could do this all day” Steve said, raising his fists, showing Tony he’s ready to keep fighting. Tony aimed his left repulsor at Steve, charging it up. Almost on cue, Bucky, who had little to no fight left in him, grabbed Tony’s right ankle, turning Tony’s focus from the Steve to Bucky, kicking him in the face with his left foot. The momentary lapse in focus on Steve allowed him to get behind Tony, grab his shoulder and leg, and picked him up off the ground. Tony fired off his boots to try and escape Steve’s hold, but Steve, holding tight, threw him forcefully onto the same rock wall he’d been only a minute ago.  
Steve quickly leapt onto Tony, using his left knee to keep Tony on the ground, and began punching Tony, getting three punches with his right hand in. Steve picked up his shield, and used that to beat at Tony’s helmet twice, then he grabbed the helmet with his left hand, and tore it off, revealing Tony’s bleeding face. Steve raised the shield above his head, and slammed the edge into the suits arc reactor, powering it down.  
Steve rested on the edge of the circular shield, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. Knowing the fight was over, Steve slid off of Tony and stood up slowly. He grabbed the edge of the shield with both hands, and pulled it out of the arc reactor, slipping it onto his right arm. He walked over to Bucky, who saw him coming and reached out his right arm, weakly. Steve took it, and lifted him up, wrapping his left arm around his waist as Bucky placed his right arm over Steve’s shoulder, supporting himself.  
“That shield doesn’t belong to you! You don’t deserve it! My father made that shield!” Tony said to Steve as he and Bucky hobbled away, possibly making a last ditch effort to get Steve to hand over Bucky. Steve stopped walking, letting his right arm drop to his side, allowing the shield to fall to the ground with a clang. Steve adjusted his grip around Bucky’s waist, making sure he wouldn’t lose his hold, and continued hobbling along with Bucky, leaving his teammate, his shield, and his title of Captain America behind.


	2. Stucky version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the last one, but how I originally wrote it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the original version I wrote, the Stucky version, because let's be honest, there's a lot of tension between Steve and Bucky in Civil War, so I wanted to bring that to light. I like this version better, mostly because of how much I ship it, and because this could totally have happened! I might just make more Stucky fics, probably sticking with oneshots, since I can't imagine making a huge plot for these two. I'll leave the multi chapters to my Septiplier fics, where there's more room for bigger plots. Besides, oneshots give me a challenge, almost like a limit to how much I can include in one fic! Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

It was a long fight, but Steve and Bucky had made it to the Quinjet, at the expense of leaving their teammates behind at the airport. Steve felt guilty for leaving them behind, but they knew there was only one way for him and Bucky to make it to Siberia and catch up to Zemo, and that was to leave them. The flight was silent, both men taking in what they had just done. But suddenly Bucky broke that silence from the back of the Quinjet.  
“What’s gonna happen to your friends” he asked, sounding as guilty as Steve felt. Steve thought for a moment, wondering the same thing himself.  
“Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it” he replied, knowing it was him who brought his friends into whatever consequence they would be facing, it would be his job to get them out.  
“I don’t know if I’m worth all this to you” Bucky said suddenly, surprising Steve. _Not worth it to me? You will always be worth it to me! I love you. Do you remember us, together, in Brooklyn? Long nights of cuddles, early morning kisses? Did Hydra erase all that from your memory? ___  
“What you did all those years, it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice” Steve replied, not knowing what else to say.  
“I know, but I did it” Bucky replied, voice full of guilt and self pity. Steve felt his heart grow heavier at the sound of Bucky’s tone of voice. _What did Hydra do to you? Where is the Bucky I remember? ___  
After a long fly, they finally reached Siberia, and landed not far from the compound. Bucky found a pull out compartment of guns labeled Romanoff, and grabbed one. He walked back over to join Steve as he activated the door.  
“Remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach on the back of that freezer truck?” Steve asked, remembering that all of a sudden.  
“Is that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?” Bucky asked, remembering the exact same thing, bringing a smile onto Steve’s face.  
“You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a red head” Steve replied, smiling more, remembering how hard Bucky tried to win that bear.  
“What was her name again?” Bucky asked, smiling back at Steve.  
“Dolores. You called her Dot” Steve replied, looking down awkwardly.  
“She’s gotta be a hundred years old right now” Bucky replied, looking at Steve.  
“So are we, pall” replied Steve, looking back at him. Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and squeezed tightly. They looked at each other, smiling widely. _Do I ask if he remembers us? I don’t think this is the right time. _They exited the jet together and walked to the entrance of the compound, finding the door already open, telling them Zemo was already there.__  
“Can’t have been here more than a few hours” Steve said, noticing the door.  
“Long enough to wake ‘em up” Bucky replied, knowing in the amount of time Zemo could have been here, he could have woken the rest of the Winter Soldiers from their cryo sleeps. He and Steve entered the compound together, leaving the outside cold for a slightly less cold inside. They stepped into a small elevator together, only enough room for them to be about a foot and a half apart. They stood facing each other in an awkward silence.  
_God, I haven’t been this close to his face since the war. Those nights we slept together, be it in a tent or under the stars. The rest of the Commando’s would always make fun of us, but we always told them it was to stay warm. Even then, they never really believed us, but they still accepted us, not caring either way. His face hasn’t changed in all these years. He’s still the same old Steve on the outside, but he’s changed on the inside._  
_He’s more closed off, harder, less out there. The fights he’s fought have changed him. Losing so many friends, be it on the battlefield, or to age while he was in the ice, it changed him. Losing me not just once, but three times now, has to be the worst blows he ever faced. I miss the Steve I remember. The small, asthmatic Steve that was always ready to fight the bigger guys because it was the right thing to do. Where did the Steve I love go? He’s still in there, but the years of fighting and needing to be strong and lead have buried him under the Captain. Do his friends even know Steve as he really is, or do they know Steve as the Captain? I’ll see my Stevie again, I know it. _Bucky thought as the elevator traveled to the bottom floor of the compound and came to a thudding stop.__  
The doors slid open, and Steve turned to Bucky, nodded, and bent over, grabbed the grate, pulling it upwards, letting them out. They both walked out together, slowly and cautiously. Bucky aimed his gun to the gate walls as Steve side walked, facing his shield to the opposite wall, in case any Winter Soldiers attacked them. They made it across the hallway to the small steps, and began walking up. Before Bucky reached the top step, a loud noise broke the silence of the hallway, coming from the elevator.  
They turned around together, Bucky, a few steps above Steve, aimed his gun at the elevator, Steve pulled the shield higher up on his face, making only his eyes unshielded. A sound of metal creaking was heard throughout the hallway.  
“Ready?” Steve asked Bucky, making sure they were both ready for a fight, if one showed up from the elevator.  
“Yeah” Bucky replied, gun still aimed at the elevator, ready to put his sharpshooter skills to good use. The elevator door was pushed open, and both men could see the chest glow of Tony Stark’s Iron Man suit. Steve lowered the shield slightly, but only to his chin as the Mark 46 suit helmet lowered, revealing Tony, who walked closer to the pair.  
“You seem a little defensive” he said, still slowly approaching Bucky and Steve. Steve lowered the shield a little lower, to his lower neck, and slowly walked toward Tony as well.  
“It’s been a long day” Steve said, still slowly approaching Tony.  
“At ease, soldier. I’m not currently after you” Tony called to Bucky, still holding his place at the top steps, gun still pointed at Tony. Considering the only times he’d interacted with Tony, they’d fought while he was under Hydra’s influence and he’d tried to take him into custody at an airport in Germany, Steve couldn’t blame him.  
“Then why are you here?” Steve asked defensively, still slowly approaching Tony, shield still at his neck. Tony shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  
“Maybe your story’s not so crazy” he replied, looking at Steve, who was still holding up the shield.  
“Maybe” Steve said back. Tony looked away, obviously thinking about how to word what he said next.  
“Ross has no idea I’m here, I’d like to keep it that way. Otherwise I gotta arrest myself” Tony continued, slightly joking.  
“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork” Steve replied, lightening the mood slightly, and lowering his shield to his side. “It’s good to see you, Tony”  
“You too, Cap” Tony replied, nodding once, a truce being made. “Ech, Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me. There’s a truce here, you can drop…” Tony continued, seeing Bucky still had his gun pointed at Tony. He looked over at Steve, not trusting Tony. Steve lowered his arm, telling Bucky he could trust Tony, for the time being. Bucky lowered his gun, and the three of them continued through the compound.  
They entered a large open room, Tony entering first, scanning for heat signatures, and using his left hand as a light. Bucky entered close behind, gun at the ready, in case the other Winter Soldiers came at them, Steve bringing up the rear, shield held up, ready to protect himself if he needed to.  
“I got heat signatures” Tony said, scanning the room.  
“How many?” Steve asked, shield up and ready.  
“Uh, one” Tony said, sounding slightly confused. They continued further into the room, Bucky on Steve’s left, gun still ready to fire at a moments notice. Suddenly, the room was illuminated by the lights of the cryo tanks of the other Winter Soldiers turning on. As the trio slowly walked closer, they noticed the bullets holes in the tanks, and heads of each Winter Soldier. Zemo’s voice could be heard on the intercom of the room, though no clear indication as to where he was.  
“If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?” he asked, as Bucky stepped closer to the closest tank to him.  
“What the hell?” Bucky asked quietly, adjusting the grip on his gun, holding the scope closer to his face.  
“I’m grateful to them, though. They brought you here” Zemo continued, as a light in a bunker at the end of the room turned on, illuminating his face, revealing himself to the trio. Tony aimed his right hand repulsor at the bunker window as Steve threw his shield at it. It bounced off, and returned to his hand. He caught it and placed it back on his arm.  
“Please Captain, the Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-one hundred rockets” as the trio continued further into the room.  
“I’m betting I could beat that” Tony said, sounding like he was offering a challenge.  
“Oh, I’m sure you could, Mr. Stark, given time. But then you’d never know why you came” Zemo replied, not losing the calm tone in his voice.  
“You killed innocent people in Vienna, just to bring us here” Steve said, walking up to the glass of the bunker, facing Zemo up close. Zemo simply smiled at him.  
“I’ve thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, I followed you. But now that you’re standing here, I just realized, there’s a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. Haha, how nice to find a flaw” Zemo said, still keeping his calm tone, not phased by the look in Steve’s eyes.  
“You’re Sokovian. Is that was this is about?” Steve asked, catching on to his accent, thinking Zemo possibly wanted revenge for what happened in Sokovia.  
“Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No, I’m here because I made a promise” Zemo replied, his eyes softening, looking sadder, but not by much. Steve caught on to the look, realizing this was about something worse.  
“You lost someone?” he asked, recognizing the look in Zemo’s eyes. He’d worn the same look for so long after Bucky fell. After discovering all his old friends were dead when he woke up in the ice. After finding out Peggy had died in her sleep.  
“I lost everyone. And so will you” Zemo replied, nodding slowly, eyes looking sad, but filled with revenge. He turned his head to something unseen, and inserted a tape, pressing play, judging by the sounds that were heard over the intercom. A television turned on, showing the date, 16 Декабрь 1991, December 16th 1991. Steve turned to the TV, and back at Zemo, before approaching the tv cautiously.  
“An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within, that’s dead, forever” Zemo continued, as everyone approached the television.  
“I know that road” Tony said, as he looked at the screen, now showing a surveillance camera footage of a road. “What is this?” He asked Zemo, noticing the date on the tape. Zemo remained silent as the tape continued playing. As they watched, a car crashed into something on screen, and a motorcycle rode up next to it, and parked. Steve looked over at Tony, knowing what this was, and knowing Tony would not react well. Bucky looked down, not able to look at the video, already knowing what it was. _Why this? I never wanted this! If I could take it back, if I could take back every kill I made, I would! If I could exchange my life for all the people I killed to come back, I would! Steve is going to know I killed his friends parents, Stark is going to know. Steve, please don't hate me! Please forgive me, I never wanted to do it, but I still did it. The Stark’s blood is on my hands, and I can never wash it off, no matter how hard I try, _Bucky thought.__  
He to remembered what happened. Howard Stark, crawling out of the car on all fours, not able to stand, as he slowly walked towards him. Bucky, grabbing his head by the hair, raising it to face him, as he raised his fist, and lowered it slightly as he caught sight of the man’s face.  
“Sergeant Barnes” Howard said, as he saw Bucky’s uncovered face. Bucky remembered the man saying that, but it had meant nothing to the Winter Soldier. It meant everything to him. He remembered punching Howard’s face in over and over, killing him quickly. He remembered picking up Howard Starks dead body and placing it back in the driver’s seat of the car, setting his head on the steering wheel.  
He remembered Maria Stark calling her husbands name weakly from the passenger's seat. He remembered walking to the passengers side of the car and reaching his hand out, grabbing the neck of Maria tightly. He remembered squeezing the life out of her body. He remembered everything.  
Steve watched from behind Tony, though he didn’t need to see the video. He knew that whoever was the one killing the Stark’s, wasn’t Bucky. It was the Winter Soldier, not Bucky. It was the man under Hydra control, not Bucky. He looked at Tony, standing in front of him, as Tony turned and faced him. Tony lunged at Bucky, who backed away, as Steve grabbed him stopping him from hurting his friend.  
“No, Tony” Steve said, trying to keep him from lunging at Bucky. Tony turned back to face Steve.  
“Did you know?” Tony asked, a look almost praying that he could trust Steve.  
“I didn’t know it was him” Steve answered calmly, knowing he had to try and keep Tony calm.  
“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?” Tony asked, looking beyond pissed. Steve looked back, exasperatedly.  
“Yes” he answered, not being able to lie to his teammate. Tony backed away from Steve, a betrayed look on his face. Tony turned from Steve, and looked back at the TV screen, with a look on his face that looked almost defeated, before hitting Steve hard across the face with his left hand, as his helmet covered his own, sending him flying backwards from the force. Bucky, responding immediately, raised his gun to begin firing at Tony, who raised his hand and fired a repulsor blast from his right hand at Bucky, blowing the gun from his hands.  
Bucky rushed to Tony, throwing a metal punch at Tony, who caught his fist with his right hand, before he received the blow. Tony threw Bucky’s fist aside, grabbed Bucky’s throat with his left hand, and fired up his jet boots, sending himself and Bucky across the room. He slammed Bucky into the floor, and while Bucky was still disoriented, he slammed his right foot down on Bucky’s upper metal arm. He aimed the right hand repulsor at Bucky’s face, and almost fired, before a shield hit Tony’s helmet, thrown hard by Steve, causing Tony’s whole body to move to the left just enough for the blast to miss Bucky’s head. Tony turned his head to see Steve catching the shield while running at him fast. Tony stood up and slowly approached Steve, who took the shield, and body-slammed Tony in the chest with it, sending him flying back. Tony leaned his body forward, dragging his left hand and both his legs to slow his momentum to a stop.  
Tony fired up his jets, flying at Steve, slamming his right elbow into Steve’s shield, knocking him back several feet. Two flat circle shaped objects were shot from the top of Tony’s right hand, connected in midair, and wrapped themselves around Steves ankles. Bucky, after getting up off the ground, landed a punch with his metal hand on Tony’s chin. Tony, recovering quickly, grabbed the front of Bucky’s shirt, and firing off his jet boots, launched both men into the air across the room.  
Tony slammed Bucky into a wall, holding him there with this left hand, starting up the repulsor on his right hand. Bucky grabbed the hand and aimed it away from his face, struggling to keep it away. Bucky began squeezing the hand, harder and harder, until the repulsor on the hand broke, powering it down.  
Tony, escaping Bucky’s grip, raised his right fist, a missile port revealing itself, as Bucky grabbed the arm, aiming the missiles away from him. They fired, flying into a structure on the wall, exploding, and blasting bits of the structure into the air. Steve, hitting the restraints on his ankles with his shield, successfully broke them, and got up, finally being able to aid Bucky in the fight against Tony. He ran to Bucky’s aid, leaping over the railing around the center of the room, as the structure Tony shot, collapsed, sending the whole room into chaos.  
Steve slid out of the way of the debris, using his shield to protect himself as Tony, who’d lifted Bucky into the air, threw him to the ground, and tried to avoid the debris. Bucky toppled to the ground, not being able to roll safely while Tony got hit by a piece of debris, and crushed underneath it. Bucky stood up, keeping his head low. He locked eyes with Steve, who looked unharmed by the collapse.  
“Get out of here!” Steve shouted, pointing to the exit of the room. Bucky stood up and ran to a panel on the wall. Tony flew over and blasted at the panel with his right hand, as Steve jumped between Tony and the panel. Bucky pressed a button on the panel, and the roof began to open. He looked up, to make sure the roof was opening, and began running for the stairways that led to the roof.  
Tony fired up his jets, hovering over the air, looking at Steve.  
“It wasn’t him, Tony! Hydra had control of his mind!” Steve shouted, trying to convince Tony to let Bucky go.  
“Move!” Tony said, not caring, as he blasted his way past Steve.  
“It wasn’t him!” Steve repeated, grabbing Tony’s right foot with his right hand, in mid-air, keeping him from flying to hurt Bucky. He rammed the shield into the jet of the right boot, disabling it, keeping him from flying upwards. Steve rushed towards Tony, to keep him from trying to get to Bucky, but a laser revealed itself from Tony’s right arm. Tony used it to cut the wall above him, causing it to fall, blocking Steve’s path from him and Bucky.  
Bucky continued to climb up to the roof, looking down every now and then, seeing Tony slowly make his way upwards towards him. He noticed Tony’s right jet boot was damaged, slowing him down significantly. But not slow enough, as Tony quickly caught up with Bucky, kicking him in the stomach with his right foot as Bucky worked to get up on the next platform. He flew back to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, and falling onto the platform below.  
Tony aimed his right repulsor at Bucky, just as Steve backflipped onto the platform Bucky was on. Bucky shielded his face, as Steve landed in front of him, using his shield to protect them both, as Tony fired the repulsor. The blast ricoched off the shield, and hit Tony square in the face, sending him flying back into the opposite wall. He fell onto the platform several feet below him, hitting it with a heavy klunk, damaging the left eye of his helmet. Bucky stood up as Steve looked over at Tony.  
“He’s not gonna stop. Go” Steve said to Bucky, while looking at Tony. Bucky turned and continued upwards towards the exit. Steve grabbed a small, cylindrical object from his belt, and stuck his shield to his back, as Tony stood up. He fired up the jets, and flew upwards. Steve jumped from the platform, firing the cylindrical object, which happened to be a grappling hook. It wrapped around Tony’s neck, pulling him down with Steve, hitting a platform on the way down.  
Tony aimed his right hand upwards, seeing Bucky was close to the exit. Steve threw his shield with his left hand at Tony, who seemed to expect that, as he turned his head, and shot down the shield in midair. Steve watched it as it fell, until it hit the ground below. Tony turned his head back to Bucky, almost to the exit, a missile revealing itself from his right arm. _Come on, Bucky, you can make it! Climb! _Steve thought, as he watched Bucky continue to climb as Tony aimed at him.__  
Just before Bucky made it, Tony removed his helmet and fired the missile. It flew straight, and hit the hinge of the roof opening. The opening closed shut, almost crushing Bucky, had he not dropped onto the platform below him. Tony started up his jets and flew to Bucky, who grabbed a metal pipe and bashed Tony across the face with it. Tony recovered quickly and attempted to punch Bucky with his right hand, Bucky ducking underneath, to avoid the fist.  
Bucky tried to hit Tony with the metal pipe again, but Tony grabbed the pipe, pushed it out of Bucky’s hands, and reached out, hooking Bucky’s neck under his left elbow.  
“Do you even remember them?” Tony whispered to Bucky, voice full of hate for Bucky. Bucky’s heart dropped, remembering everyone he ever killed. He could hear their screams when he slept at night. He could feel their bloods on his hands, never washing away.  
“I remember all of them” Bucky answered, voice full of regret and despair. He forced Tony’s body around, with his arm still under Bucky’s neck. Bucky kicked his legs off the ledge, causing them both to fall of the platform. On the journey down, Steve jumped from the platform he stood on, grabbing onto Tony and Bucky as they fell, now falling with them. They hit a wall as they fell, and Bucky dropped, falling out of Tony’s arms. He landed on a platform, while Steve and Tony continued falling until they hit the ground, Tony rolled off to the left side of the room they fell into, Steve rolled to the right side, closest to the exit.  
Bucky rolled onto his side while on the platform, to see Tony climbing over to where Steve landed. Steve stood up slowly, getting his bearings together.  
“This isn’t going to change what happened” he said, looking at Tony, tired, but still ready to fight on for Bucky.  
“I don’t care. He killed my mom” Tony responded, voice filled with determination to get his revenge. He fired up his jets, and flew at Steve, throwing a punch with his right hand. Steve used his right arm to protect himself from the metal punch aimed for his head, still getting hit in the process. He recovered quickly, and reared up, punching Tony across the face with his right fist.  
Tony came back around with a return punch using his left hand, hitting Steve right across the face. Steve used the momentum transferred to his body from the punch to gain the upper hand on Tony. He threw a punch with his left hand, hitting him right across the face, then, while Tony was still disoriented, he reached both arms out, hooking his right elbow under Tony’s neck, and using the left as a support. Tony reached out his left hand and aimed it at the ground, firing off the jet, launching himself and Steve off the ground, getting Steve to release him.  
Tony activated all the jets to keep himself from toppling to the ground like Steve, who landed a few feet from where they’d been fighting. Tony landed himself down next to Steve, lying on the floor, recovering from hitting the ground. Tony quickly leapt up, kneeled over Steve’s torso to pin Steve down, and aimed a punch with his right hand at Steve’s face. Steve, reacting quickly, moved his head to the right, to avoid getting a metal fist in his face. Tony threw more punches, now using his left hand, striking Steve across the face twice.  
Before Tony could strike Steve again, Bucky launched himself at Tony from behind, Steve’s shield in hand, using it as means to get Tony off of Steve. Tony was pushed off of Steve by force, landing on his back. He aimed his left repulsor at Bucky, firing at him. Bucky, acting quickly, raised the shield to protect his face, the blast bouncing off the shield. Steve stood up at the same time as Tony.  
Bucky, seeing Steve stand, tossed him the shield, Steve catching it as Tony aimed a right punch at Bucky. Bucky ducked under Tony’s arm, avoiding the punch. Tony, still full of momentum from the punch, used it to turn himself around to face Bucky. Bucky used his metal arm to punch Tony in the face, and while he was still disoriented, he kicked him in the abdomen with his right foot. Tony staggered closer to Steve, who moved closer to get a better shot at Tony, spinning himself around, using the momentum to strike Tony across the face with the shield.  
Tony acted quickly, throwing his right fist at Bucky, who caught it in his metal arm. Using his other hand, Tony punched Bucky in the face, as Steve went to hit him with the shield, Tony raising his arms in defense. Bucky, recovering from the punch, lifted his right leg up, and kicked Tony on his left hip, sending Tony down onto his left knee.  
Steve, seeing an opportunity, threw Bucky the shield while Tony fired off his left repulsor, missing Steve and hitting a wall. Bucky caught the shield with his metal hand, and used it to hit Tony in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, giving Steve an opening to punch Tony across the head with his left fist. While Tony was still disoriented, Bucky tossed the shield back to Steve. Steve caught the shield as Tony aimed his left repulsor at Steve, firing it, and hitting him in the chest, throwing him back into a wall.  
Bucky, seeing Steve get thrown back, goes into a rage-like mode, aiming a right-handed punch at Tony, who caught it in his left hand. Bucky used his free, metal arm to punch Tony across the face, causing him to release his other arm. That gave Tony the freedom to punch Bucky across the face with his now free right hand, and while Bucky was still disoriented, Tony quickly brought his other hand around, and punched Bucky across the face again.  
Bucky, recovering quickly, brought up his arms, blocking Tony’s next punch, allowing Bucky to use that momentum to spin around. Tony brought up his left hand, and charged up the repulsor, aiming it at Bucky. Bucky moved out of the way quickly and grabbed Tony’s arm as the repulsor fired, forcing Tony’s arm to move away from Steve, still on the floor. Bucky led Tony’s arm upwards until it was almost directly above them. Tony stopped firing, and Bucky took the opportunity to punch Tony in the chest, pushing him into the wall.  
While Tony was still disoriented, Bucky took the upper hand, rushing at Tony, placing his right hand on his face, the other keeping Tony against the wall. Bucky forced Tony’s face to the wall, using his hand to keep it there, and brought his left hand to Tony’s chest, pushing his hand towards the suits arc reactor. Tony brought up his right arm to try and push Bucky away, but with his limited mobility, there wasn’t much more he could do. Bucky moved his metal arm back to the arc reactor, digging his fingers into the sides of it, trying to remove it, or destroy it. Tony placed his right hand on Bucky’s wrist, trying to get him to stop.  
Bucky continued to dig his fingers into the arc reactor, still pushing Tony’s face against the wall. Tony built up the energy in the chest repulsor, and fired it, blasting Bucky back several feet, and destroying his metal arm, leaving only the shoulder, with wires and bits of metal on the bottom. Tony approached Bucky, who was looking at his arm in shock. He started up the left repulsor, and fired it at Bucky, hitting him on the left side of his torso, sending him flying through the air even further, landing next to Steve, who was getting up.  
Steve looked at Tony with more anger than he’d felt in over seventy years. He quickly stood up and ran at Tony as fast as he could. Tony tried stopping him with blasts from his left repulsor, but Steve used his shield to deflect them all. No more than 2 feet from Tony, he stopped as Tony shot at him with a continuous beam, the shield deflecting it, the beams going all around the room.  
As soon as Tony stopped firing, Steve ran at him, pummeling him with punch after punch, using the shield to help him fight not slowing down at all. _I told you Tony. You hadn’t seen my dark side yet. My dark side is Bucky. I will do everything to keep from losing him again _Steve thought, as he continued beating Tony. Just as Steve was about to hit Tony with the shield again, he caught it in his right hand, stopping Steve in his tracks.__  
Tony used his left hand repulsor to send the shield flying, out of Steve’s grasp, and as Steve went to punch him, he held out his right arm, blocking the punch and used the movement to help him turn around completely, dropping as he turned. When he got around to facing Steve again, he had dropped down to one knee and shot his left repulsor directly at Steve’s stomach, sending him flying back, and landing next to Bucky, all the fight knocked out of him.  
Tony set off his jets, and flew at Steve, left hand ready to punch him. Steve brought up his right arm, blocking Tony’s hand. Tony found an opening, and used his free right hand to punch Steve in the side. Steve tried to throw a punch with his right hand, but missed Tony’s face, giving him a chance to use his left elbow, and elbow Steve in the face. While Steve was still recovering, Tony threw a right uppercut, hitting Steve under the chin, and while Steve was still reacting, he brought his left repulsor up, and fired at Steve’s stomach, sending him onto his knees. Steve, still not giving up, sat up, facing Tony.  
“I love him” Steve said, feeling now was the time to reveal it, hoping slightly, that Tony might let up, maybe let Bucky go.  
“He’s a murderer” Tony responded, voice still full of determination to win this fight. Steve felt himself harden, feeling the urge to fight burn brighter.  
“He’s my friend” Steve continued, knowing there was no stopping Tony.  
“So was I” Tony said, voice heavy with betrayal. He reeled back his right hand, and punched Steve hard across the face twice, sending him on all fours. Steve coughed, blood falling from his mouth, as Tony grabbed his left shoulder, and throwing him back, causing him to hit two rock walls.  
“Stay down, final warning” Tony said, voice almost saying, please don’t make me do this. Steve, not ready to give up, stood up slowly, tired, but clearly still ready to fight for Bucky.  
“I could do this all day” Steve said, raising his fists, showing Tony he ready to keep fighting. Tony aimed his left repulsor at Steve, charging it up. Almost on cue, Bucky, who had little to no fight left in him, grabbed Tony’s right ankle, turning Tony’s focus from the Steve to Bucky, kicking him in the face with his left foot. The momentary lapse in focus on Steve allowed him to get behind Tony, grab his shoulder and leg, and picked him up off the ground. Tony fired off his boots to try and escape Steve’s hold, but Steve, holding tight, threw him forcefully onto the same rock wall he’d been only a minute ago.  
Steve quickly leapt onto Tony, using his left knee to keep Tony on the ground, and began punching Tony, getting three punches with his right hand in. Steve picked up his shield, and used that to beat at Tony’s helmet twice, then he grabbed the helmet with his left hand, and tore it off, revealing Tony’s bleeding face. Steve raised the shield above his head, and slammed the edge into the suits arc reactor, powering it down.  
Steve rested on the edge of the circular shield, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. Knowing the fight was over, Steve slid off of Tony and stood up slowly. He grabbed the edge of the shield with both hands, and pulled it out of the arc reactor, slipping it onto his right arm. He walked over to Bucky, who saw him coming and reached out his right arm, weakly. Steve took it, and lifted him up, wrapping his left arm around Bucky’s waist as Bucky placed his right arm over Steve’s shoulder, supporting himself.  
“That shield doesn’t belong to you! You don’t deserve it! My father made that shield!” Tony said to Steve as he and Bucky hobbled away, possibly making a last ditch effort to get Steve to hand over Bucky. _He thinks this shield is more important to me than Bucky! He thinks I’ll give Bucky up if I can stay Captain America! _Steve thought, still hobbling along, going slow for Bucky.  
“I love you too” Bucky whispered, barely loud enough for Steve to hear, but he heard it. He stopped walking, letting his right arm drop to his side, allowing the shield to fall to the ground with a clang. Steve adjusted his grip around Bucky’s waist, making sure he wouldn’t lose his hold, and continued hobbling along with Bucky, leaving his teammate, his shield, and his title of Captain America behind.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've discovered my favorite shot in the entire movie, and that's the 5-6 second long shot of Steve and Bucky passing the shield back and forth while kicking Tony's ass. Not just because their shield sharing boyfriend's, but the short itself is so cool! I had ro go frame by frame, watching a clip of the fight on YouTube, and I noticed so much happens in those 5-6 seconds! Also the fact thst it goes from a wide shot, but slowly zoms in, and it's not that noticeable! Anyway, that's the Stucky version! If you have any suggestions on other fight scenes fron Marvel, or even the DCEU, I'd love to hear them! While this was crazy to write out, because of how long it took, and how much I had to comb the action, it was a lot of fun, and I'm glad I did it! And I'll probably end up making more Stucky, be it pre-serum or post Civil War, I'll probably make more Stucky, just fluffy oneshots, so keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that skilled at writing fight scenes, so I hope this works good! If you have any tips or pointers, I'd love to hear them! Also, if there are any other fight scenes from other movies you might want to read, I would love suggestions! But, maybe keep them within the realm of the MCU, DCEU, LOTR films, Star Wars universe or Harry Potter movies. I'm not that well versed on stuff like Transformers, Star Trek, Divergent, Hunger Games and others. I'm a select nerd. Also, if people want, I'll put up the Stucky version of this one shot, maybe even write some Stucky fics! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if you have any tips or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
